The prior art disclose fiber optic cassette systems wherein the cassettes are insertable into a rack mounted housing from only one side of the housing. In particular in data centres, technicians often work both in front and behind racks. What is need therefore, and an object of the present invention, is a system where the cassette can be inserted, secured and removed from both the front and the back of the housing.